kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Kazami
:For the reboot version from Kamen Rider The Next, see Shiro Kazami (reboot). Kamen Rider V3 (仮面ライダーＶ３, Kamen Raidā Bui Surī) is a fictional character from the Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider V3, the second in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programmes. The primary protagonist of the series, Kamen Rider V3 is a motorcycle-riding superhero modeled upon a dragonfly and armed with a variety of powers. His name is a pun on Version Three as he is the 3rd Kamen Rider. In the original series, he was portrayed by Hiroshi Miyauchi. V3 would make appearances in most succeeding Kamen Rider TV series, until the final episodes of Kamen Rider BLACK RX. No past riders would return until Kamen Rider Decade. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, ''V3 is voiced by Hirofumi Tanaka. The original actor would return to voice him in ''Let's Go, Kamen Riders, as he assists Eiji, Ankh, and the Den-Liner gang during their trip to 1973 and appears in the final battle when they return to the present. In Movie Wars Megamax, he will return once more along the rest of the original seven Riders, again voiced by Tanaka. Shiro Kazami Shiro Kazami (風見 志郎, Kazami Shirō) was a 22-year-old college student at Jōnan University with a major in biochemistry. But by chance, he accidentally witnessed the brutal murder of a road worker by a member of the secret terrorist society known only as Destron, which appeared after the destruction of Gel-Shocker and continues its predecessor's goal of world domination. To rid Destron of its witness, and taking no chances, they sent Scissors Jaguar to murder the entire Kazami family. Though he was forced to watch his family die before his eyes, Shiro was saved from the same grisly fate by the interference of Kamen Riders 1 and 2. Bent on revenge for his family's deaths, Shiro pleas the Kamen Riders to make him into a cyborg just like them. The two Kamen Riders refuse at first, but after Shiro was fatally wounded while saving them, the two had no choice but to respect his wishes. As the Double Riders performed the operation, the Destron outpost is attacked and destroyed by Turtle Bazooka. The Double Riders were at a major disadvantage until Shiro joined the battle, now known as Kamen Rider V3. V3 went on to destroy his family's murderer while the Double Riders fought Bazooka Turtle, who now had a nuclear bomb in his body with intentions to destroy Tokyo. The Double Riders, feeling that Kazami is a worthy successor, take Turtle Bazooka away from the city just before the bomb explodes, leaving V3 to protect Japan on his own. Across the series, Shiro battled Destron's cyborg monsters, eventually uncovering his newfound abilities while battling the likes of Doktor G, Baron Fang, and Archbishop Wing. When faced with Destron's strongest general, Marshal Armor, V3 was joined in his battle by ex-Destron scientist Jōji Yūki/Riderman and the Double Riders. Eventually, V3 defeated the Destron Leader and departs on his motorcycle to parts unknown. X Shiro Kazami returned to Japan after some time traveling around the world. He decides to visit Tobei Tachibana, only to arrive while he's talking about the Riders to a group of children. A man badmouthing the Riders gets into a fight with Tachibana, only for Keisuke Jin to arrive, revealing that the man badmouthing the Riders was an agent of the organization Government of Darkness. The man reveals his true form, the myth monster Neptune, and attacks Tachibana alongside Medusa and Chimera, all three who had been revived and wanted revenged against X. Shiro Kazami finally reveals himself, excited to fight against another evil organization after Destron. Fighting as V3 alongside X, he easily destroys Chimera and helps X finish off the other two. Afterwards, King Dark challenges X to continue stopping his plans, and Shiro Kazami decides to stay and join the fight against G.O.D. G.O.D.'s forces attack various points of Tokyo, meanwhile, to fight against his threat, the previous four Riders return from various points of the globe. V3 comes from Moscow and Riderman, who's shown alive for the first time since his death, reveals that he had been in Tahiti. The 5 Riders, following one of the Franken Bat's bat spies head to one of G.O.D's bases. V3 faces Icarus, Cerberus, Neptune and Chronos before regrouping with the other Riders, when he took on and destroyed Icarus and Neptune. Afterwards, the five Riders face Franken Bat. The four Riders helped X execute the "Rider Super High Kick" technique, destroying Franken Bat. They invaded a G.O.D. base and faced King Dark, but the entire complex was merely an illusion, which disappeared while King Dark laughed at them. Some time later, X was captured and had his energy absorbed by G.O.D.'s villain monster Spider-Napoleon. At the last moment, V3 appeared and challenged him to a battle, only to disappear, escaping with X. Keisuke Jin's life was in danger, and his power wasn't enough to face his opponent, to help the fellow Rider, V3 decided to give him the Mercury Circuit(マーキュリー回路), which could greatly power up X. However, V3 needed to transfer a large amount of his blood to him in the process, weakening himself. Spider-Napoleon soon attacked again, forcing V3 into action before he had recovered. V3 managed to rescue his hostages, but was overwhelmed by Spider-Napoleon and the rebuilt Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong. He was rescued by the powered up X, who finished off Spider-Napoleon, while V3, even weakened, beat Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong together. Later, X was caught into a trap by Leech Dracula, alongside two hostages, but in the last moment he was rescued by V3 riding X's own Cruiser bike. When Tobei Tachibana was captured by Leech Dracula, it was Kamen Rider 2, Ichimonji Hayato's time to appear and save Tobei. While X remained to face Leech Dracula, Rider 2 and V3 went ahead to stop King Dark at once, however, Kind Dark easily sealed the path to him, avoiding facing them. X would later be defeated and captured by the villain monster Tiger Nero, who wanted the plans for the RS Mechanism, which G.O.D. would use to create a powerful weapon, in exchange for his rescue. Tobei Tachibana gave the plans, only to be captured too, but he had also called Shiro Kazami, who transformed into V3 and saved them. However, they were unable to recover the plans. In a later encounter, when Tiger Nero attempted to use the newly built weapon against them, however, it turns out that one of G.O.D.'s scientists was actually Ichimonji Hayato, who sabotaged the experiment. The three Riders fighting together stopped Nero, only to be challenged by King Dark. Rider 2, V3 and X all split into their own ways looking for G.O.D.'s main base, but neither Rider 2 nor V3 found it on time, leaving the final battle to X by himself. Stronger .]] Some time after Destron's destruction, Shiro Kazami ended up meeting another evil, this time while visiting Egypt, it was Marshal Machine, a demon cyborg from an organization called Delza Army. After some encounters in Egypt, Marshall Machine disappeared, infiltrating a ship from Alexandria that went to Japan, and V3 followed him. They faced each other again in Japan, but V3 yet again was unable to stop him. He soon joined the new Rider, Strongerin his battle against the Delza Army, whose main forces were moving to Japan. Riderman, who had been fighting against Armored Knightin Greece and followed him to Japan comes into conflict with Stronger, believing that each other were helping Delza, but soon V3 appears and clears up the misunderstanding. V3 and Riderman leave and face the Delza Army troops who destroyed a dam, with Riderman facing Armored Knight and V3 taking on Commander Jishaku. However, Riderman is easily defeated and V3 is caught into a trap and is swallowed by a fissure. Amazon and X rescue V3 and Riderman, and they soon meet Stronger again, who had been joined by Rider 1 and Rider 2 in their absence. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tobei Tachibana. V3 takes on Armored Knight and Shark Kikkaijin. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a familiar voice welcomes then, Destron's Great Leader's. The Great Leaderreveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Destron and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. JAKQ vs. Gorenger in ''J.A.K.Q. Dengakitai vs. Gorenger.]] J.A.K.Q. Dengakitai vs. Gorenger, which teamed up Shotaro Ishinomori's original two Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, mentioned the whereabouts of three other Ishinomori heroes, although they don't meet the Sentai teams. V3 is said to be fighting the Iron Mask Battalionin Europe. Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, Kamen Rider Stronger, Kamen Rider V3, Japanese Spiderman, Ultraman Jonias & Doreman arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, Vul Panther, Denji Red, Denji Green, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Gavan, & Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Goggle V. Kamen Rider (Skyrider) The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Shiro Kazami, Kamen Rider V3, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. When V3 learned about Neo-Shocker's XY operation - where they'd distract Skyrider with operation X while they executing their real human bombs plan leaving Japan in chaos with operation Y. He warned Mr.Itou, one of Skyrider's allies about the plan and went on to face Bader, one of the Musasabader Brothersbyhimself to stop the operation. However, he was overwhelmed by the combined Musasabader Brothers, until Skyrider arrived, and together, they defeated the Neo-Shocker agents. Neo-Shocker gathered an army of Second Generation Cyborgs in Japan, led by Gurand Bazarmy, known as the Strongest Cyborg on Earth, and also planned to launch a direct offensive with an experimental tank, the Varithium Cannon, led by Hirubiran. To save Japan, the seven Riders returned and, alongside Skyrider, destroyed the experimental Varithium Cannon. However, they were soon challenged by Gurand Bazarmy and his troops. V3, Stronger and Skyrider ran after a truck with slaves for a Neo-Shocker digging site, however, Gurand Bazarmy by himself stood in their way. Skyrider was easily taken out, but V3 with Stronger's help managed to fight off Bazarmy and rescue an unconscious Skyrider. While he recovered, the Riders decided to give Skyrider special training to defeat Gurand Bazarmy. V3 makes the proposal to Tsukuba Hiroshi, who accepts to put his life on the line to become stronger. After Skyrider's training was finished and he powered up, all Riders left to face Neo-Shocker again. V3 faced the second generation Kurageron and Beder, later finishing off Kurageron by throwing it down a hole and defeated the second generation Jaguar Vanwithhis V3 Kick. After the battle was over, the Riders parted ways again, to fight Neo-Shocker all over the world. Neo-Shocker made an alliance with an alien, the self proclaimed Galaxy King, and started an operation to explode Mount Fuji. When Skyrider is ambushed by another troop of second generation Second Generation Cyborgs led by Jaguar Van, all seven Riders arrive to face their forces and allow Skyrider to proceed. V3 quickly gets through the second generation Gokiburijin, Sasoranjin and Bader, saving Skyrider from certain death at the hands of Jaguar Van and Armadig. V3 also warns Skyrider about Neo-Shocker's hostages and tells him to go ahead. Afterwards, V3 finishes off Gokiburijin and faces Kumorujin and Bader yet again. Finally, he uses his V3 Return Kick (Here called V3 Double Kick, to finish off a second generation Sasoranjin. After getting through the cyborg troops, V3 arrives in the Neo-Shocker base alongside X, helping Skyrider escape with the hostages before its destruction. The three Riders watch as Galaxy King's ship is caught by the explosion and he dies with it. Afterwards, all 8 Riders leave to fight Neo-Shocker elsewhere. Tsukuba Hiroshi tries to stop a kidnapping attempt from Neo-Shocker, only to see himself facing the powerful Mantle Kong, self proclaimed King of Africa. V3 returns from Borneo to Japan to help Skyrider and stop Neo-Shocker's operation. However, even V3's power turns out to not be enough to defeat Mantle Kong. To get through his defenses, V3 starts using grabs and holds, but Mantle Kong manages to escape. Later, V3 pursues Mantle Kong again while Skyrider takes on Neo-Shocker's troops and finally manages to destroy him with direct hits of his V3 Return Kick against Mantle Kong's head. With Neo-Shocker's plan finished, Shiro leaves Japan in Hiroshi's hands while he leaves the country again. Attending the call of Stronger and Rider 2, who had located Neo-Shocker's main base, in Japan, V3 returns from Greece, joining up with the other Seven Legendary Riders. They head to Neo-Shocker's underwater base, only to be faced with a giant dragon, Neo-Shocker's, Great Leaderhimself. V3's and everyone else's attacks prove to be infective against the Great Leader, however, they hold on long enough for Skyrider to arrive. Skyrider stuns the Great Leader by shotting his foot with a bowgun, and, using the opportunity, all Seven Legendary Riders hit him with their Rider Kicks, knocking down the giant. However, he was still alive, and decides to explode alongside a giant bomb, taking out not only himself, but the entire city. The eight Riders combine their powers and use Skyrider's Sailing Jump together, grabbing the Great Leader and taking him to the distant sky, where they all explode, all eight Riders seemingly perishing alongside it. Kamen Rider Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple Revolving Kick to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Shiro Kazami coordinated an operation to stop Badan from getting Badanium 84, fuel for its weapon. With each Rider targeting a different transport, V3 stopped Dokuga-Roid from carrying the Badanium 84 and destroyed his truck, but Dokuga-Roid himself escaped while V3 faced his Combat-Roids. Meanwhile, Super-1 and Riderman saw themselves facing a warrior called ZX, who had been fighting against Badan too. V3 arrived and stopped ZX, telling him that they're all enemies of Badan and want to destroy the Space Breat System. Along with Riderman and Super-1, they explain to ZX, Ryo Murasame, the history and meaning of being a Kamen Rider, and, finally, he decides to join them, as the 10th Rider, Kamen Rider ZX. Afterwards, Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Kamen Rider Black RX .]] Kamen Rider V3, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. During the training, V3 and Riderman often could be seen fighting together. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. V3 and the others introduce themselves to Kotaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX, however, Kotaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba, V3, Skyrider and Super-1 soon notice Chaps hiding around the area to prepare an ambush, finishing them off. Following Rider 1's words, Kotaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kotaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, V3 and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000ºC, and easily knocks out V3 and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, V3 and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. V3 faced the Harmful Imp and Ant Runt alongside Rider 1, successfully counter attacking, and later defeated Erigitron by himself, but they soon recovered from their attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Like usual, V3 and Riderman left together. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, who had helped Kotaro in the past, while taking their children as hostages. However, Kamen Rider Amazon saves the children and is quickly followed by V3, Riderman and X. V3 orders Amazon and X to take the children to Kotaro, while V3 himself and Riderman face Jark Midler. However, there's an overwhelming difference in power between them, and V3 can't even damage him. Some time later, V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near a combat zone where Kotaro was helping. In a fair duel, Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. The Emperor Crisis calls Kotaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 1 and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kotaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kotaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kotaro. V3 and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu V3 stars as the hero of the 1973 timeline in this crossover game and one of the game's main characters. In the game's storyline, Riderman's former teacher has become involved within a plot to utilize the powers of an unknown alien being discovered by Shocker years ago. Eventually with Riderman's help, he is able to travel to 1988, along with Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider Agito to join Kamen Rider BLACK for the final battle. Hiroshi Miyauchi returns to voice V3. Although Riderman is present, he is not a playable character. Go-Onger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Go-Ongers & Go-On Wings are seen fighting their usual foes, a Fangires, Evil Imagins, & Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata show up and wind up defeating them, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Ixa, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Zeronos, Akaranger, & Geki Red arrive to assist the Go-Ongers & Go-On Wings. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To stop the fusion and destruction of worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya, announced a tournament gathering all Riders to learn who was the strongest. V3 participated in the tournament and made it to the finals, where he teamed up with Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider Black while fight against Kamen Rider Decade, Diend and Kuuga(Onodera). Diend escapes, and, with his V3 Screw Kick, V3 knocked out Kuuga, leaving only Decade in combat. However, Decade still managed to defeat the three Riders "Triple Kick" with his own Dimension Kick. Afterwards, V3 and the others disappeared into a dimensional wall and were taken for dead, leading Dai-Shocker to initiate its offensive. Eventually, Decade turned against Dai-Shocker and faced its troops alone. However, a large dimensional wall appeared in the battlefield, and from it, all Riders thought to be dead reappeared. V3 arived with his Hurricane bike alongside Riders 1 and 2 in their New Cyclones. During the battle against Dai-Shocker, V3 is seen defeating several Formica Pedes, several Dai-Shocker Combatmen and also one Darkroach. He also is briefly shown facing a Bakeneko. When A.R. Shadowmoon is thrown onto Dai-Shocker's casle, he participates in the All Riders Kick, using his standard V3 Kick alongside the other Riders to destroy Shadowmoon and the Shocker castle. Afterwards, Dai-Shocker's final weapon, King Dark, appeared from the rubles of the castle, and Decade merged with the Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend to face it. To help Decade, V3, alongside the other Riders, turned into giant Kamenride cards to power up the giant Decade's final attack, destroying King Dark. After the battle was over, V3 silently gave a goodbye to Decade alongside Riders 1 and 2, and left through a dimensional wall with all the other Riders. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders .]] A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced of against Shocker's Great Leader, V3 having pointed him out to OOO. Later, when joined by a a force of extra riders, V3 and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max A meteor shower hit various points of Earth, bringing with it time anomalies, monsters and the interest of the shadowy organization Foundation X. Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman head to a meteor landing site in the Mediterranean islands, where they find a large army of Pseudo Yummies, fighting against them alongside Riderman. Afterwards, V3 and Riderman gathered with the other Seven Legendary Riders in Japan and infiltrated a Foundation X secret airport to stop Lem Kannagi, who was leading a plan to control energy sources around the globe and also their operation regarding the meteors. However, they're all taken by a trap and V3 is sealed in a Astro Switch. Later, Kamen Rider Fourze finds the seven sealed Riders, and with Kamen Rider OOO's help, releases all of them at once. V3 warns them that Kannagi will receive a full charge of cosmic energy if he reaches space, which would make him invincible according to Riderman, and he needs to be stopped now. Meanwhile copies of the Greeeds and Sonozaki Family Dopants approach the group, standing in their way. The Seven Riders stay behind facing them, while Fourze and OOO head to stop Lem Kannagi. V3 fights against a copy Claydoll Dopant and finished her off with his V3 Return Kick. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders, Kamen Rider V3 faced GokaiRed, who had become emperor of the Dai-Zangyack. However, V3 was seemingly killed alongside the other Riders. In the end, it's all revealed to be a plan by Captain Marvelous and Tsukasa Kadoya to infiltrate and stop Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. All Riders seemingly killed, including V3, reappear from another dimension where they had been hiding, fighting alongside the Super Sentai as a united force to destroy the Shocker and Zangyack alliance. After making it through the main army, V3 alongside some other Riders reached the new Doktor G who took leadership of the Dai-Shocker forces, but, when he takes up his new Kani Laser form, powered up by the army of monsters killed around the battlefield, he's unable to make it through his laser barrage, with the victory this time coming from Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade, with help from new cards given by the Super Sentai team Goseiger. Kamen Rider V3 26 Secrets At V3's disposal are 26 Techinques and Weapons that were designed to aid V3 in a variation of ways from enchancing his abilities to destroying certain enemies. * '''Double Typhoon' (ダブルタイフーン, Daburu Taifūn ) Kamen Rider V3's first and foremost weapon - the Henshin belt "Double Typhoon". Kazami Shiro transforms into V3 by performing the "Henshin", a series of moves which activates the 2 revolving pistons of the Double Typhoon, and then converts the accumulated wind energy to transform Kazami into Kamen Rider V3. Kamen Rider V3 is powered by the right "Kamen Rider No.1 Typhoon" and the left "Kamen Rider No.2 Typhoon". This allows V3 to utilize both the "Skill" of No.1 and the "Strength" of No.2 * Super Sensitive Antenna (超触覚アンテナ, Chō Shokkaku Antena) The communication device between Kamen Rider V3 and the Double Riders. It can be used to communicate with the Shonen Rider Squad Headquarters and the scouts' individual Pendants. * V3 Hopper (V3ホッパー Bui Surī Hoppā) The V3 Hopper is a surveillance advancement built into V3 by the Double Riders. Residing in a holster on the left side of V3's Henshin Belt, this mini transmission satellite is rocket-propelled vertically into the air to allow V3 an extensive view of the surrounding terrains, or to track fleeing enemies. The images captured by the V3 Hopper are directed to V3's Matrix Eye. * V3 Centrifugal Kick (ライダー遠心キック, Raidā Enshin Kikku) Spinning in mid-air, it allows the kick to generate massive centrifugal power. In the Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie, V3 uses a similar attack in combination with other Riders, called simply Revolving Kick. * Special Hardened Muscles By calling upon the power of Double Typhoon, Special Hardened Muscles form a powerful resistance. * V3 Screw Kick A special technique that allows a devastating mid-air spinning kick to be dealt to an enemy's body. * Special Spring Muscles The spring muscles can withstand up to 10 times the force put against them. * V3 Drill Attack The counter-spinning attack used against opponent. * Red Lamp Power Red Lamp Power draws in an outside energy directed at V3, and doubles it in return. * Energy Converter Located in a circuit box on the right of V3's Henshin Belt. It allows channeling or conversion of internal or external power sources - such as the Double Rider's pendant. * O Signal A device which records and analysis enemies' attacks and weapons. The result: V3 learns from his battles and does not lose to a repeated attack/weapon. * Cellular Strength Device It causes the fusing of metal blades which come into contact with V3's body; best utilized through the crossing of hands, in order to block and damage metal weapons. * Red Bone Power It concentrates all of V3's energy into the center vertical thorax, or "Red Bone", and then expel all the energy at once. * Scramble Hopper Special Attachment to the standard V3 Hopper, which creates a sound vibration which disturbs the physical nature of mutants and legionnaires; also can create a limited personal barrier to protect humans from mutant attacks. * V3 Return Kick Kamen Rider V3's signature move. It allows a repeat kick, via springing off the monster, to the exact point of first contact. In Skyrider's movie, Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, this attack is called V3 Double Kick. * V3 Barrier 1,000,000 volts of electricity are run throughout the surface as an effective deflector. * Reverse Double Typhoon It expels the energy stored in the belt, causing a power concussion to the target. After performing the Reverse Double Typhoon, Kazami can only re-transform to V3 after a three-hour period. * Oxygen Cylinders It stores up to 3 hours of oxygen for marine battles. * Electro Eye It can trace the undetectable footprints of kaijin. * Matrix Eye The X-rays can penetrate a mutant's body to locate its weak point. * Gliding Muffler The mufflers on the back assists in guiding V3 while flying, or gliding to earth. * Propeller Chop Its special muscles allows arms to spin as a propeller, to deliver powerful blows. * V3 Thunder A 1,000,000 volts electrical charge fired from V3's antennae. * Freezer Shot It pulls full internal power to focus a sub-zero effect on an opponent or object, shot from the antennae. * Red Bone Ring It detaches from V3's body to form a rolling weapon. * Flame Pillar Kick Nuclear-generated power in transferred into V3's foot to allow a burning and explosive kick. Other techniques * Revolving Kick (回転キック Kaiten Kikku) A V3 Kick preceded by a revolving movement to give it more power. Used in conjunction with similar attacks from Riderman and X. * Triple Kick A V3 Kick used alongside Super-1's and Black's Rider Kicks. Vehicle *'The Hurricane' The Motorcycle which was used in his rider form. It can execute the Hurricane Dash and the Hurricane Last Dash''' in mid-air. Kamen Ride Card is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider V3. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider V3, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into V3. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shiro Kazami was played by tokusatsu veteran . Hiroshi Miyauchi would later play Akira Shinmei/AoRenger in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, Soukichi Banba/Big One in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Ken Hayakawa, the titular hero of Kaiketsu Zubat. After the end of V3, Miyauchi reprised his role in several later Showa era Kamen Rider Series. In the recent crossover movies, it is common for most of all the most recent riders to receive replacement voice actors. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009), Kamen Rider V3 was voiced by . Hiroshi Miyauchi returned to voice V3 in the 40th anniversary movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (April 2011), with Hirofumi Tanaka coming back to voice V3 in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (December 2011) and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012). As Kamen Rider V3, his suit actors were Tetsuya Nakayashiki and Yutaka Nakamura. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, his suit actor was . Trivia *The meaning for Kamen Rider V3's name was never clearly depicted in the series. The first meaning suggested it was a pun because both 1 and 2 used their powers to energize V3's belt during Shiro Kazami's surgery, making him more powerful than its predecessors. However, in the 2007 remake movie Kamen Rider The Next, V3's belt explains it stands for "Version 3" Kamen Rider. *Kamen Rider V3 is the first Kamen Rider to be turned into a cyborg not by any evil organizations but by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:V3 Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Spirits Riders